


il

by papirossy



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Break Up, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: (Former title: Fleur de Sel Noir)2019. Thomas und Guy begegnen sich bei einer Ausstellung wie zwei Fremde. Bei einem Drink danach kommen sie sich wieder näher.
Relationships: Thomas Bangalter/Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	il

Es ist 2019. Sie treffen sich bei der Eröffnung der Electro-Ausstellung, deren Motto – _Von Kraftwerk bis Daft Punk_ – sie zwar etwas beschämt, aber geschmeichelt akzeptiert haben, und begrüßen sich wie zwei Bekannte mit Küsschen links und rechts auf die Wangen.

Inzwischen sehen sie sich – wenn es hoch kommt – nur noch so einmal im Jahr. Was nicht schlimm ist, die Zeit geht schnell vorbei und ehe man sich wirklich einmal Gedanken darüber machen könnte, was das bedeutet, ist wieder ein Jahr rum.

Befangen halten sie inne. Einen Herzschlag lang denken sie an früher. Die langen Sommernächte in Thomas‘ Heimstudio, als sie sich quasi nur von M&Ms und Dr. Pepper ernährt haben. Guy-Man rauchend am Fenster und Thomas im Schlüpfer an der Mini-Moog.

„Und wie geht es dir?“, fragt Thomas, nachdem sie Hände geschüttelt und jede Menge Champagner geschlürft haben, in einem privaten Moment vor den (beinahe) lebensgroßen Holzskulpturen, die der Künstler Xavier Velhein von ihnen angefertigt hat.

„Gut.“

Auch Guy-Mans Antworten sind wie aus Holz. Man kann richtig spüren, wie er mit sich ringt, das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten, als er sich seiner Einfallslosigkeit schmerzhaft bewusst seiend, noch eine Frage aus dem Kreuz leiert. „Und dir?“

„Ja. Auch. Naja, den Umständen entsprechend, weißt du.“

Thomas kratzt sich am Kopf. Er trägt seine Halbglatze mit Würde und wirkt wie ein zerstreuter Filmemacher, mit der Brille, die er sich in die zotteligen Locken geschoben hat, und dem schicken schwarzen Designer-Sakko zu Jeans und T-Shirt. Guy-Man dagegen hat etwas von einem Rockstar, wie er hier mit zerzausten Haaren und schwarzer Lederjacke reingeschneit kam.

„Oh. Was für Umstände?“

„Naja, weißt du, Héloïse und ich haben uns getrennt.“

„Oh.“

Dieser Satz scheint etwas mit Guy-Man zu machen. Er atmet schwer in seine Brust, schaut mit glühendem Blick weg und ist kaum zu unterscheiden von seiner eigenen Skulptur, die trotz ihrer Starre die Seele dieses immer traurigen Mannes perfekt einfängt.

Guy-Man steht in Flammen. Sie beide können es fühlen. Die brennende Sehnsucht, die ein einfacher Satz wieder ausgelöst hat. Wie der Funke eines Feuerzeugs hat er seine in Benzin getränkte fünfundzwanzigjährige Leidenschaft wieder entfacht. Gleichzeitig rafft ihn die Trauer über das Zerbrechen dieser Beziehung in den Abgrund. Er liebte Héloïse. Er liebte dieses Paar. So wie man seine Familie liebt. Vielleicht weil sie ihm Stabilität gab, diese Beziehung. So lange sie zusammen waren, so lange war er sicher.

Mit Sorge betrachtet Thomas die namenlosen Qualen, die Guy-Man durchleidet, und sie teilen einen einzigen Blick, der all das offen legt (hier bin ich, hier bist du, und was jetzt?), bevor Pedro aufkreuzt, um mit ihnen anzustoßen, („Heyyy!“) und Guy-Man innerlich nach Luft ringend zurücklässt.

„Wo ist deine Italienerin?“, will Sébastien beim Vapen auf der Terrasse wissen.

„Italien“, knurrt Guy und fühlt sich – und das merkt er erst jetzt – zum ersten Mal seit zwanzig Jahren wieder lebendig.

„Putain.“

Weißer Qualm steigt in die Pariser Abendluft, als er das Wort zusammen mit einer einsamen Erkenntnis auskeucht.

„Was, mein Freund?“

„Nichts. Es ist nur--nichts.“

„Das klingt nicht nach nichts, mein Freund.“

Viele Herzen sind an diesem Abend entzündet. Auch Sébastien scheint heute irgendeine Art Kummer im Champagner ertränken zu wollen, aber Guy kann nur an lange Beine, kastanienbraune Locken und den tiefblauen Duft von Bleu de Chanel denken, der wie ein geflüsterter Lockruf durch die Halle zu ihm rüber wabert. Komm!

Thomas verteilt bereits Abschiedsküsschen und wechselt ein paar letzte Worte mit Freunden, Bekannten und Kollegen. Tapfer aber mit triefendem Herzen nickt und lächelt er sich durch die Gespräche.

„Ich denke, ich werde jetzt gehen“, sagt er und Guy, der zum Abschied nervös vor ihm steht, weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Sein ganzes Leben hat er sich selbst wie so eine Skulptur gefühlt. Sein Körper in ewiger Traurigkeit erstarrt.

„Lass uns was trinken gehen.“

„Was, jetzt?“

„Ja, wieso nicht?“ Guy gibt sich lässig. „Wir haben uns lang nicht mehr gesehen. Wir können ein bisschen reden.“

Thomas sieht ihn lange an. Zweifel nagen sichtbar an ihm. Dann ein Lächeln, das das alles wegwischt.

„Ja, warum nicht.“

Dieses Lächeln.

Sie schlendern Richtung Montmartre. Weit ist es nicht und sie plaudern über Belangloses. Seltsam. So mit ihm durch das nächtliche Paris zu spazieren. Es ist beinahe wie früher, und doch ganz anders. Eine Möglichkeit liegt in der Luft. Sie vermischt sich mit einem Hauch Bleu de Channel und lässt Guy ganz schwindelig werden.

Sie gehen ins Le Progrès. Eine rustikale Brasserie mit der nettesten Bedienung überhaupt. Heute ist es voll, also setzen sie sich an die Bar und bestellen Whisky Sour für Thomas und Wermut Tonic für Guy. Zwei Männer, die was trinken, was ist schon dabei?

Er lässt Thomas reden. Müde erzählt er vom Ende ihrer Beziehung. Es war eine gemeinsame Entscheidung. Es ging nicht mehr. Thomas sieht eine Weile traurig in seinen Drink. Seine braunen Augen haben in dem schummerigen Licht dieselbe Bernsteinfarbe wie sein Drink. „Aber ich liebe sie immer noch. Ich werde sie immer lieben. Sie ist meine Familie, weißt du.“

„Ja.“

Liebe sei nie ihr Problem gewesen, lässt Thomas ihn wissen.

Sie hatte eine Affäre mit einem Schauspielkollegen. Und dann ist sie beinahe daran zerbrochen.

„Woran ist sie zerbrochen?“, will Guy wissen und nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Wermut Tonic. Auch Thomas wirkt plötzlich wie ein Zweig, den man in der Mitte durchgebrochen hat.

„Dass sie… naja, sie hat gesagt, sie konnte es nicht ertragen, den Menschen, den sie am meisten liebt, betrogen zu haben.“ Er denkt eine Weile nach. Traurig kauert er auf dem Barhocker. Die Schultern eingefallen (als wäre ihnen ihr eigenes Gewicht zu schwer), der Blick glasig, das Herz triefend. Um ihn herum wird geplaudert, gelacht und gesungen. „Aber ich konnte sie verstehen, weißt du. Wir hatten ein langes und ehrliches Gespräch. Wir haben es noch eine Weile versucht. Aber am Ende konnte sie sich selbst nicht verzeihen.“

Guy sieht seinen Freund lange an.

„Und du?“, fragt er jetzt vorsichtig und fühlt sich etwas unbehaglich. So ein intimes und ehrliches und langes Gespräch haben sie bisher erst einmal geführt. Und das hatte damals eine interessante Wendung genommen. Verträumt starrt er eine Weile auf den tiefschwarzen Stoff von Thomas‘ Sakko und fragt sich, ob es sich so samtig anfühlt, wie es aussieht.

„Was _ich_?“

„Hattest du auch mal was mit jemand anderen?“

„Gott, nein. Niemals“, sagt er und gibt Dmtri hinter der Bar das Zeichen für nochmal dasselbe. „Aber gedacht habe ich daran. Ab und zu trifft man jemanden, weißt du.“ Ein aufhorchender Blick. „Aber dann denkt man: Mit diesem Menschen werd ich niemals dasselbe haben wie mit ihr. Wir wollen doch alle ständig das, was wir nicht haben können. Aber ist es das am Ende wert? Alles wegzuwerfen für eine flüchtige Bettgeschichte, von der man bald genug hat?“

Guy brummt. Héloïse hat es jedenfalls weggeworfen.

Sein Tisch in der Nische wird frei und sie ziehen mit ihren Gläsern dorthin um. Mit dem Kulissenwechsel kommen sie auf andere Themen und bald finden sie zu ihrer alten Form zurück. Sie plaudern über Filme („Hast du gehört, Argento macht einen neuen Film?“), Musiker-Kollegen, schwelgen in Erinnerungen und lachen über Pedro und wie sie ihn damals in der Limo mit den Virgin-Leuten haben sitzen lassen.

Lachen über Pedro ist immer gut, bringt einen auf andere Gedanken. Bald wischen sie sich Tränen aus den Augen und mit einem erleichterten Seufzen, beflügelt vom Alkohol und der lockeren Stimmung, lässt Guy seine Hand auf Thomas‘ Oberschenkel fallen. Es fühlt sich geradezu ohrenbetäubend intim an — der raue Stoff seiner Jeans, der fleischige Schenkel, die Falten, auf denen seine Fingerspitzen liegen und die sich alle einen Gedanken weiter oben in seinem Schritt treffen.

Die Stimmen um sie herum verschwimmen zu einer dumpfen Masse. _Change your heart, look around you…_ singen die Korgis und erzeugen einen magischen Schockmoment. Blick in staunende bernsteinfarbene Augen.

„Machst du mich etwa an?“, fragt Thomas belustigt, aber Guy bleibt völlig ernst.

„Kann schon sein.“

Thomas hält irritiert inne, starrt auf die Hand auf seinem Bein. Die Schamlosigkeit dieses Flirts zergeht in seinen Gedanken wie ein Sahnebonbon. _Everybody’s gotta learn sometime…_

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist.“

Seine Stimme hat jetzt etwas so Weiches, Intimes und schmilzt einfach unter der Hitze seines Blickes. Guy ist entschlossen, sich diesen Mann nicht entgehen zu lassen. Kein zweites Mal jedenfalls.

So also fühlt es sich an, von einem Mann verführt zu werden, scheint Thomas zu denken, als er sich etwas kränklich windet und es kaum schafft, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich muss mal eben auf die Toilette.“

Er steht auf und lässt Guy dort eine Weile sitzen, wuschig und aufgekratzt, kaum empfänglich für das Drumherum, das sich in der Bar abspielt. Er vergräbt das Gesicht in seinen Händen und stößt einen leisen Fluch aus, überwältigt von seiner eigenen Courage.

Um seine Nervosität zu überspielen nimmt er sein Handy, das vor einiger Zeit einen Ton von sich gegeben hat. Nachricht von Sébastien.

_Bist du zu Hause?_

Er will gerade antworten, als Thomas zurück von der Toilette kommt. Ein schöner großer Mann mit einem umwerfenden Lächeln, den er schon viel zu lang nicht mehr für sich selbst gehabt hat. Das Handy verschwindet in der Gesäßtasche.

„Alles klar?“, will Thomas wissen. Helle, freundliche Stimme, als wäre nie etwas gewesen.

„Ja. Nur Sébastien. Er hat irgendwelche Frauenprobleme.“

„Schonwieder?“

„Ja.“

Guy kann nur noch daran denken, ihn anzufassen. Dem Lockruf von ein paar Härchen zu folgen, die sich über dem tiefen Ausschnitt seines T-Shirts kräuseln, und die Hände in seine haarige Brust zu graben. Seinen Atem zu spüren. Sich die Haut an seinem Bart wund zu kratzen.

Ihr Lachen erstickt in ihrer Gier. Beschämt und forschend blicken sie sich an in einem Raum voller Menschen.

„Na los, lass uns gehen“, schlägt Guy vor. Er zahlt ihre Drinks an der Bar und stellt sich danach zu Thomas, der bereits draußen wartet.

„Und jetzt?“, will er wissen.

Guy zuckt die Schultern und streicht sich die dunklen Haare aus dem Gesicht nach hinten. Eine Geste aus seinen Tagen als Draufgänger mit Anfang zwanzig.

„Ich wohn hier gleich um die Ecke.“

„Und dann?“

Guy zuckt nochmal mit den Schultern.

„Ich leg eine Chic-Platte für dich auf. Wir schauen einen Argento-Film. Irgendwas wird uns schon einfallen.“

Thomas lacht ein helles Lachen, sieht beschämt zu Boden.

„Na komm. Wir trinken noch was und reden einfach.“

„Ich weiß nicht, Guy. Wir wissen doch beide, was passieren wird, wenn ich mit dir nach Hause gehe.“

Das ist es. Er hat Lust mit ihm zu schlafen.

„Und was spricht dagegen?“

Guy hasst dieses Gerede. Das führt doch zu nichts. Also kommt er ihm etwas näher und lässt seinen Duft und seinen Körper für sich sprechen. Es ist seltsam, jemanden zu verführen, der einen Kopf größer ist als du. Sie neigen ihre Gesichter, spüren ihren Atem. Da ist sie. Die Idee von einem Kuss. Guy streift sein Sakko und spürt einen Hauch von Samt.

„Ich weiß es nicht.“

Er nimmt ihn mit nach Hause. Und weil er ein Gentleman ist, öffnet er erst mal eine Flasche Wein. Braucht diesen Moment zum Durchatmen für sich selbst. Plötzlich steht da dieser großartige Mann in seinem Wohnzimmer, den er schon längst verloren geglaubt hat. Etwas älter, aber in einem bestimmten Winkel, wenn das Licht günstig fällt, erkennt er ihn wieder. Den Jungen, in den er sich damals verliebt hat.

„Ist Pinot okay?“

„Sicher.“

Das Ploppen eines rausploppenden Korkens und das Geräusch von Wein, der in Gläser gegossen wird, während Thomas sich neugierig im Wohnzimmer umsieht und ein paar Platten aus Guys Regal zieht.

„Schön hast du es hier.“

„Oh. Ja, stimmt. Du warst ja noch nie hier.“

„Nein.“

Sie treffen sich – wenn – in ihrem Studio oder in einer Brasserie und reden ansonsten nur über Skype. Es ist alles sehr geschäftlich. Herzklopfen jedes Mal, wenn Guy einen Mann mit langen Beinen auf der Straße sieht. Diese Schwäche, die er für bärtige Männer mit Locken hat und die viel mit dem Mann zu tun hat, der jetzt auf seinem Sofa sitzt. Nicht mehr der Junge, den er mit Anfang zwanzig wollte, aber dafür der Mann, den er jetzt will.

Irgendwann Ende der 90er gab es ein kurzes Zeitfenster. Thomas hatte gerade mit Nadia Schluss gemacht und es war kurz bevor er sein Herz an Héloïse verlor. Sie lagen sich in einem Hotelbett gegenüber. Sie haben viel geredet und so wie immer, wenn Thomas getrunken hatte, verschwand das Verbissene und Kalte in seiner Persönlichkeit und übrig blieb dieser weiche, verlorene, ein bisschen schwul wirkende Junge, der dich mit seinem Blick völlig in sich aufnahm.

Je tiefer die Nacht wurde, desto intimer wurde das Gespräch. Unter dem Vorwand, es sich bequemer zu machen, rückte Thomas immer näher, und irgendwann rückte Guy immer näher, bis sie den Atem des anderen auf ihren Gesichtern spüren konnten, wenn sie sprachen. Und irgendwann sprachen sie nicht mehr. Sie sahen sich nur lange in die Augen und Guy wusste es: Das war der Moment. Eingerollt in seine Decke wie ein Würstchen in einem Hot Dog lehnte er sich nach vorne und legte seine Lippen auf die von Thomas. Er spürte es sofort in diesem Moment. All die Zweifel, die Fragen und der Lärm in seinem Herzen waren mit einem mal weg und es wurde ganz still. Da war nur Atem und Schmatzen und dumpfe Stimmen draußen im Hotelflur.

Mit einem erleichterten Schnaufen sank er in seine Arme. Immer wieder ein Blick in seine ängstlichen Augen, als er ihn langsam verführte. Sie hatten Sex in jener Nacht. Und Guy genoss es, von einem anderen Mann berührt zu werden – die zärtlichen, zupackenden Männerhände unter der warmen Bettdecke. Einen anderen Mann zu riechen (herb, etwas säuerlich, betörend) und seinen Penis in den Mund zu nehmen. Herb, etwas säuerlich, betörend. Aber all das wäre nichts wert gewesen, wäre dieser andere Mann nicht Thomas gewesen. Beim Hotelfrühstück am nächsten Morgen gab es keine Reue. Nur einen beschämten Blick und eine vorsichtige Frage. „Bist du denn schwul?“ Und Guy zuckte nur die Schultern. „Nein, ich glaube nicht.“ Er nahm einen langen Schluck von seinem Orangensaft.

„Du?“

„Ich weiß nicht.“

Ehrliche Zweifel zogen an ihren Gesichtern und sie aßen schweigend Toast und Rührei, bevor es zurück nach Paris ging und das mit Héloïse anfing. Und das war's dann. Abgesehen von dem einen Mal, als Thomas in LA aufgelegt und ihn mitten in der Nacht angerufen hat. Sie haben über alles und nichts geredet. Bei Thomas war es sehr spät und bei Guy sehr früh. „Manchmal frage ich mich, was gewesen wäre, wenn wir damals zusammen gekommen wären“, sinnierte Thomas dann nach einem langen einsamen Schweigen und hörte sich sehr weit weg an. Guy, der das alles nicht so an sich heran lassen wollte, gab sich cool. „Tsss. Bist du betrunken?“

Das alles ist jetzt schon ewig her. Und Guy wird immer noch schwindelig in seiner Nähe. Als ihm klar wird, dass er mit ihm schlafen wird, fällt ihm etwas Wichtiges ein.

„Ich muss nochmal kurz los zur Apotheke. Hab vergessen meine Medikamente zu holen. Wartest du einfach hier?“

„Oh. Klar. Aber ich kann auch kurz mitkommen?“

„Nein, nicht nötig. Dauert nur fünf Minuten.“

Guy schlüpft schon in seine Sambas und wirft die Lederjacke über. Er joggt durch den feinen Nieselregen über die Straße, wo das grüne Kreuz der Nachtapotheke verschwommen leuchtet. Er schnappt sich Kondome und nach kurzem Nachdenken irgendein Gleitgel. Nervöse Finger zücken die Kreditkarte. Er fühlt sich wieder wie ein Teenager, der unverhofft Mädchenbesuch bekommt. Aber vielleicht hat er nur diese eine Nacht mit ihm. Und für diesen Fall muss es einfach alles sein.

Zurück vor seiner Haustür sieht er einen Mann mit langen Zotteln und breiten Schultern in einem exzentrischen weißen Designer-Sakko, das vor der nächtlichen Kulisse der Stadt noch mehr strahlt als seine tadellose Zahnreihe.

„Oh, putain.“

Es ist Sébastien, der seinen Liebeskummer und eine Flasche Cinzano gepackt und sich damit auf dem Weg zu Guys Wohnung gemacht hat. An sich nichts Ungewöhnliches. Er hat Sébastien schon öfter nachts vor seiner Tür gehabt.

Mit strahlend weißen Zähnen grinst er ihn an und hält die Flasche Cinzano hoch.

„Boa noite, mein Freund!“

(Er begrüßt ihn öfter auf Portugiesisch. Eine Anspielung auf Guys Herkunftsland.)

„Hey, ähm, das ist eigentlich schlecht gerade.“

„Wieso, erwartest du eine Frau?“

In Sébastiens Welt scheint das der einzige triftige Grund zu sein, ein Besäufnis mit ihm auszuschlagen. In diesem Moment meldet sich Thomas aus der Gegensprechanlage.

„Hallo?“

„Oh, hallo. Thomas, bist du’s? Hier ist Sébastien!“, ruft Sébastien fröhlich in die Sprechanlage und wendet sich dann an Guy. „Das ist ja nur Thomas. Feiert ihr etwa eine Party?“

„Naja, nicht direkt eine Party.“

„Na los, lass uns doch nach oben gehen. Hier unten wird es langsam ungemütlich.“

Oben kann Guy nur mit den Schultern zucken und lässt die Tüte aus der Apotheke im Schlafzimmer verschwinden.

„Wolltest du nicht nur zur Apotheke?“, will Thomas wissen.

„Ja, weißt du…“

In der Küche reißt Sébastien bereits alle Schranktüren auf. „Hast du irgendwo Wein und Campari? Ich mache uns Negroni Sbagliato!“

„…offensichtlich gibt es jetzt erstmal Negroni Sbagliato.“

Sie sitzen bis spät in die Nacht in der Küche und tauschen Frauengeschichten aus, wobei Thomas sich etwas verkrampft zurückhält, und während Sébastien von Liebe spricht, sehen er und Guy sich lang in die Augen. Eiswürfel klimpern in ihren Negroni Sbagliato Gläsern. Aus dem leichten Nieseln ist inzwischen ein starker Regen geworden, der von draußen gegen die Fensterscheiben klopft.

„Wisst ihr, ich suche jemanden, mit dem ich im Bett lachen kann, ganz einfach, non?“ Sébastien schmatzt beim Sprechen mit dem Käse, den Guy ihm serviert hat. Die Krümel von dem Baguette in seinem Bart bilden einen sehr merkwürdigen Kontrast zu seinem schicken Designer-Hemd und plötzlich macht er Geräusche wie ein geiler alter Köter auf der Straße. „Ich will eine Frau, die mein Geschlecht zum Pulsieren bringt! Ich will echte Liebe! Diese völlig krank und betrunken machende Liebe. So wie ein Teenager will ich mich fühlen! Teenager-Liebe! Diese Dramatik, dieser Herzschmerz, diese ganze Gefühlsscheiße! Ich will. Ich will…“ Sébastien denkt schmatzend nach, „ich will jemanden küssen und mich wieder lebendig fühlen. Wisst ihr was ich meine? Ich will, dass mir die Tränen runterlaufen vor Lachen. Ich will, dass wir uns anschauen und…“

Schmatzen. Thomas und Guy schauen sich an.

„Ich meine, ihr wisst doch, was ich meine oder?“

„Ich denke schon“, sagt Thomas etwas verträumt und Guy, der das alles spürt, was Sébastien da gerade mit Käse schmatzend geschildert hat, überspielt das Zittern am ganzen Körper mit einem nervösen Zappeln. Er würde Sébastien am liebsten sofort rauswerfen und Thomas gegen die Wand drücken.

Aber Sébastien ist gerade mal warm geworden. Er spielt ihnen noch ein paar Aufnahmen auf seinem Handy vor und will ihre Meinung dazu wissen. Anschließend improvisiert er ein paar Lyrics dazu und nimmt sofort auf, was ihm gefällt.

_„A spaceship will land on the field of your heart tonight…”_

Es folgt etwas, das man nur als Scat-Gesang bezeichnen könnte.

Einen Negroni Sbagliato später und nachdem die „Party“ ins Wohnzimmer verlagert worden ist, spürt Guy weiche Locken an seinem Hals. Thomas hat die Arme verschränkt und hat es sich an seiner Schulter gemütlich gemacht, während Sébastien scattend durch die Wohnung flaniert.

„Hey“, raunt Guy, legt Boyfriend-haft seinen Arm auf der Sofalehne ab und schafft damit eine Art intime Kuschelkuhle für Thomas. Sébastien, der das irgendwann sieht, bleibt der Scat im Halse stecken. Er keucht ein aufgeregtes Lachen.

„Moment! Hab ich da was verpasst?“

„Nein, was sollst du verpasst haben?“

Guy streichelt zärtlich über Thomas‘ Arm und Thomas grinst das glückliche Grinsen der Betrunkenen. Er verträgt einfach nichts. Damals wie heute.

„Oh ok. Habe schon verstanden.“ Ein lautes Lachen begleitet das Poltern seiner Designer-Slipper. „Ich werd dann mal gehen, Jungs.“ Das Zwinkern, das er Guy zuwirft, könnte er sich ruhig sparen, aber was soll‘s. Es ist halt Sébastien.

„Ich gehe nur nochmal kurz auf die Toilette, okay? Aber lasst euch von mir nicht stören, hehe.“

Guy spürt einen lachenden Körper unter sich und muss jetzt auch ein bisschen lachen. „Putain“, grunzt er, schon ganz benommen von seiner Hitze, dem Duft von Haut und Schweiß und Bleu de Chanel. Der Blick, mit dem Thomas ihn dann ansieht, als er sich etwas träge aufsetzt (und gerade genug, um ihn anschauen zu können), bringt etwas in Guy zum Schmelzen. Ein romantischer Moment, während Sébastien nebenan geräuschvoll ins Klo strullert.

Nachdem sie ihn – wie sich das gehört – zwar etwas verhalten, aber höflich an der Tür verabschiedet haben, stehen sie im Halbdunkel der Diele und sehen sich lange an. Thomas mit leuchtenden Augen und Guy mit kribbelnden Fingern. Keine zwei Atemzüge später wird er fest von Thomas umschlungen und hat die Hände in seinen Bart gegraben. Schnaufen. Hitze. Fluchen. „Oh putain.“ Er will seinen Körper spüren und schiebt seine hungrigen Hände unter Thomas‘ T-Shirt. Das Gefühl von Haut, zuckenden Muskeln und krausem Brusthaar lässt ihn benommen aufkeuchen. Er will ihn in seinem Schlafzimmer, in seinem Bett, in seinem Leben.

*

Das einzig Seltsame daran mit einem Mann zu schlafen ist, dass es gar nicht so seltsam ist. An die starken Hände muss er sich gewöhnen und das Gefühl, dass er dann hat. Der Schwächere zu sein, der Begehrte. Und ihm wurde ein bisschen schwindelig davon.

Am Anfang war es noch ein Kampf – wer der Stärkere von ihnen ist. Er hat Thomas fest in die Matratze und seinen Mund in seinen Bart gedrückt. Aber die allerzarteste Berührung seiner Hand, die sein Gesicht fast geisterhaft streifte, hat ihn schon danieder gerafft.

Kurz wunderten sie sich über ihre Geschlechtsteile und wussten nichts so richtig damit anzufangen. Sie verhakten sich irgendwie ineinander und lachten in ihre Schultern, während ihre Hände zwischen ihren Schenkeln zuckten. Und dann ging es wie von selbst. Und wie es ging. Thomas' große Klavierspielerhände. Wer ihn an Knöpfen drehen und mit Platten hantieren sieht, kann sich eigentlich schon denken, wie sie sich im Bett anfühlen.

Guy klammert sich an seinem dürren Rücken fest und in einem euphorischen Moment kommt die Tüte von der Apotheke wieder in den Sinn. „Warte.“ Er drückt ihn sanft von sich und läuft mit einem baumelnden Ständer durch das Schlafzimmer.

„Oh, das hast du also in der Apotheke gemacht“, stellt Thomas fest, als Guy mit der Tüte zurück ins Bett kommt und anfängt mit der Kondompackung herumzuhantieren. Thomas nimmt seine Brille vom Nachttisch, um sich das Gleitgel anzusehen.

„Du bist ja gut vorbereitet.“

Guy ist seit zwanzig Jahren vorbereitet.

„Bist du sicher?“, will Thomas wissen, als Guy sich über ihn beugt und das Kondom über seinem Penis abrollt.

Die Antwort brummt er ihm küssend in seinen Mund, während er auf ihn raufklettert und damit sanft zurück auf die Matratze drückt.

„Oui.“

*

Mit klopfendem Herzen liegt er später in der Kuhle unter seinen Achseln und inhaliert den wohligen, leicht säuerlichen Duft von Mann und Sex. Verliebt und ein bisschen high vom Sex spielt er mit dem schlaffen Penis seines Liebhabers. Verrückt.

„Deiner ist schöner als meiner“, stellt er nüchtern fest und Thomas lacht laut und erschöpft. Es ist wie ein Erdbeben für Guy, der mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust liegt.

„Hast du das gerade wirklich gesagt?“

„Oui.“

„Oh mondiöööh...“, raunt Thomas in dunkle Haare und erholt sich von seinem Lachanfall. „Also mir gefällt dein Penis.“

„Hm.“

Ein Satz, von dem man nie gedacht hätte, dass man ihn von ihm mal hören würde. Guy nimmt die E-Zigarette von seinem Nachttisch und zieht daran. Seinen Kopf jetzt auf seiner Hand gestützt sieht er den Mann in seinem Bett lange und nachdenklich an.

„Wir können ja mal was essen gehen“, schlägt er dann knurrig vor.

„Was essen gehen? Du meinst, wie ein Rendezvous?“

„Ja. Sicher. Warum nicht.“

Thomas keucht ein erschöpftes Lachen und lässt sich den Gedanken eine Weile durch den Kopf gehen, bis er zwangläufig zur selben Erkenntnis kommt.

„Ja. Warum nicht.“

Nicht unangenehm überrascht sehen sie sich an. Thomas spielt mit einer dunklen Strähne von Guys halblangen Haaren.

„Du weißt schon, was das bedeutet oder?“

Guy küsst ihn auf die Schulter, um mal auszuprobieren, wie es wäre. Intimität. Nähe. Diese Sache mit dem Zusammensein.

„Nein. Was bedeutet es?“

„Naja, es bedeutet, dass es etwas Ernstes zwischen uns werden könnte.“ Thomas nuschelt trunken in Guys Haare und atmet den Duft dort tief in seine Lungen.

„Hm.“

Unsicherheit hängt jetzt mit im Raum und vermischt sich mit dem Duft von Schweiß, Bleu de Chanel und der süßlichen Limonengrasnote von Guys E-Liquid.

„Willst du auch?“

Thomas nimmt die E-Zigarette aus seiner Hand und zieht zögerlich daran. Der Anblick amüsiert Guy. Er sieht aus wie bei der Weinverkostung. Mit der schmalen Professorenbrille auch noch dazu.

„Was?“, fragt Thomas, als Guy leise in sein Kissen lacht.

„Nichts. Nichts.“ Er musste nur gerade daran denken, wie sie sich ihren ersten Joint geteilt haben. Sah auch nicht viel anders aus als das. Thomas ist einfach viel zu brav für diese verdrogte Techno-Szene. Und trotzdem ist er der Beste. Der, zu dem alle aufschauen. Derjenige, dem alle nacheifern. Vermutlich weil er sich damals eben nicht das Hirn mit Acid und E weggeätzt hat und Zeit hatte sich Gedanken zu machen, als er wie ein Raketenwissenschaftler über seiner Musik tüftelte.

Apropos.

„Willst du eigentlich immer noch Musik für einen Argento-Film machen?“, fragt Guy und zupft sich gedankenverloren an seinem Geschlechtsteil.

„Ich weiß nicht, das war doch nur mal so eine alberne Idee.“

„Ja, aber warum nicht? Jetzt wäre wahrscheinlich die Gelegenheit.“

Thomas denkt darüber nach und Guy zieht an seiner E-Zigarette. Thomas lacht, als ihm die Absurdität dieser Situation bewusst zu werden scheint. Die E-Mail an Argento, die er schon jetzt in seinem Kopf vorformuliert, Guy, der an seinem Glied zupft...

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass wir hier liegen und über Musik reden.“

Und dann wird erstmal nicht mehr geredet. Aus ein paar trunkenen Küssen wird etwas mehr und bald tastet Guys Hand nach der Packung mit den Kondomen.

*

Die Nacht über liegt Guy in seinen Armen und ertrinkt beinahe in dem Gefühl von Haut und Wärme unter der weichen Satinbettdecke. Tiefenrauschartige Zustände, als krauses Brusthaar seinen Rücken kitzelt, oder sein harter Penis ihn in einer schläfrigen Bewegung am Oberschenkel streift und eine nasse Spur hinterlässt, die Guy noch lang auf seiner Haut verglühen spürt.

Hin und wieder, wenn sie sich herumwälzen, verfangen sie sich in einem Kuss. Die weichen auf seiner Haut schmelzenden Lippen und das Prickeln seines kratzigen Bartes lassen Guy erschaudern. Er denkt an Fleur de Sel Noir. Diese herbe Süße. Das Salz. Zwei Dinge, die zusammen eine schwindelerregende Mischung ergeben. „Oh mondieu“, seufzt Guy wie im Fieber, während ihn unter der Decke zärtliche Männerhände streicheln, und als sich am Morgen die Vorhänge grau färben, greift er verträumt in wollige Locken. Wundert sich über den Anblick eines haarigen Armes auf seiner Bettdecke, zupft ein bisschen an den Härchen dort, drückt seinen Mund auf seine Schulter, inhaliert den Duft von Schlaf und Mann, bis er sich träge unter ihm regt.

Wenn das nicht schon was Ernstes ist, dann weiß Guy auch nicht.


End file.
